A Wizards 12 Days of Christmas
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Who ever thought one simple Christmas carol could turn into such mayhem???


**Disclaimer: **Ok this may take a while. Everything you see that you recognize from the Harry Potter series that means all 5 books and the two little comic relief books. That all belongs too JK. Now for what belongs to yours truly this could take some time

            The Tomas's: Dan, Max, Patty, Grady, Tris, technically the dog Bo, I think that's it for them

            The Lupins: Cameron, Hans, Amber…..

            Random people: Kuduo Hibiki, Ashi, Ty, and Hawk. Don't ask why they come in, they have appositely nothing to do with HP they kinda just popped in too annoy their creator. And I technically own Sharpsnout cause that's me. Hi how you doing

            Next group: it's the shortest Miaka and Matiko, they belong to their creator Yume who also owns herself cause she makes an appearance. 

            Lastly: Clear Shadow, she owns Clear Shadow duh, um Serena, the twins Kali and Charlie, Chiyumi who makes an appearance sorta ok she's mentioned. The entire cast of Into the Woods I'm gonna let her have because frankly they drive me bloody nuts. Clear Shadow I guess technically owns Kristine and Crystal but they're based on real people. 

I think I got everyone. Now listen people this song does contain things from all 5 books and the two little books if you haven't read the 5 books you might not wanna read this. You have been fore warned. Anyways enjoy it this it took me forever too finally finish it.

**                                    Now the moment you been waiting for!!!!!!!!**

**12 Days of Christmas Harry Potter Style**

On the first day of Christmas a wizard gave to me. A Ford in a Whomping Willow…..Tree.

Mrs. Weasely: How dare you steal that car!

On the second day of Christmas a wizard gave to me. 2 Gryffindor Beaters.

George: congratulations Harry Wood's just told us

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow……..Tree 

Ron: it's the CAR!!!

**On the third day of Christmas a wizard gave to me 3 licks from Fluffy**

Sharpsnout: aww Cameron's got a friend 

Cameron: aw shut up Sharpsnout *is slobbered on* aw man 2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Ron: Fred and George are on the team too, beaters 

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow……Tree 

Dan: you guys lost a car in the woods? *Ron nods* cool

Cameron: wow and I thought losing a broom into a fireplace was bad

On the fourth day of Christmas a wizard gave to me, 4 Tri-Wizard Champions 

Fudge: technically there is only supposed to be 3. *is hit with a dungbomb* 

Mr. Weasley: *whispers in a hiss* Fred George not the Minister

Max: 'bout bloody time some one socked 'im with a dungbomb 'ey boys got any left?

Mr. Weasley: why?

Max: oh no reason jus' going to give Snapey a present ok with you Serena?

Serena: go for it

Sharpsnout: hey Max wait for me I wanna help!!! *runs after Max*

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Kali: see he's really not mean

Dan: not mean? Kali that thing tried to eat us our 1st year!

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Fred: its our job to make sure you don't bloodied up to bad 

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow……… Tree.

Insurance claim investigator: lost one Ford Angelic hmmm lost how?

Sharpsnout: *whisper, whisper*

Insurance Claim Investigator: IN A BLOODY TREE? Then into the woods?

Sharpsnout: *nod, nod* yup if you wanna see the car its that'away

*cast of Into the Woods comes out (please read Into the Woods by Clear Shadow too fully understand what the heck I'm talking about)*

Yume: Sharpsnout come on we need you

Sharpsnout: excuse me I'm a narrator this is my song we're just doin one line right?

Cast: "ever after"

Sharpsnout: right? *evil grin from cast* aw crap

Narrators (Sharpsnout, Yume Tenshi, Meremew, and Clear Shadow): "Journey over all is mended and its not just for today but tomorrow, and extended ever after"

Cast: "ever after-"

Sharpsnout: hold that thought guys we gotta go to the next line

**On the 5th day of Christmas a wizard gave to me. 5….Hogwarts….. Marauders**

McGonagall: 5 of them?

Sirius: that's right, Padfoot

James: Prongs

Peter: Wormtail

Max: Sharpsnout

Remus: and Mooney!

All 5: At your service, mischief makers inc.! *McGonagall rolls her eyes*

4 Tri-Wizard Champions 

Fleur: *looks at Harry* 'e's competing too? 'E is too young

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Dan: Kali, look that thing guards the gates to the underworld!!!! Its not-

Kali: he's cute and very sweet! *each one of Fluffy's heads give Dan a kiss*

Dan: *looking disgusted* ew and I thought Bo was slobbery *shakes arms as drool flies off* I need a shower!!!!!!! *Fluffy goes to kiss him* not from you!

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

George: but anything can happen, rough game Quidditch. *Fred nods in agreement*

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow…….Tree 

Sharpsnout: I cant believe I'm encouraging this ok I swear this is the last line

Narrators: "All the curses have been ended, the reverses wiped away all tenderness and laughter for forever after."

Cast: "happy now and happy hence and happy ever after joy today and bliss tomorrow. Tenderness and laughter."

Women: "To be happy and forever you must see your wish come true"

All: "Don't be careful don't be clever when you see your wish pursue it's a dangerous endeavor but the only thing to do-"

Sharpsnout: oh, oh, oh hold it again we gotta go to the 6th day of Christmas. Be right back

On the sixth day of Christmas a wizard gave to me 6 of Serena's humongazoid fans 

Cameron: 6!!! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET SIX OF 'EM? *Mousse pops in*

Mousse: from me I taught her the hidden weapons technique.

Me: Mousse, I'm sorry, your cute and I love you but this isn't Ranma 12 days of Christmas its Harry Potter *Mousse looks around he doesn't have his glasses on* 

Mousse: are you sure?

Amber: we're positive Mousse.

Mousse: ok! Um are you going to write one with us in it? *talking to Sharpsnout but is actually talking to Cameron*

Cameron: Um buddy I'm not Sharpsnout.

Mousse: oops I'm going to leave now!

Kuduo: hey wait a second

Sharpsnout: Kuduo come on out!

Kuduo: I've got a question if this is Harry Potter 12 days of Christmas then why is-

Miaka: the cast of Into the Woods singing our songs?

Sharpsnout: er uh for comedy reasons?

Matiko: ohhhh 

Ashi: as long as its clear me and Hawk refuse too sing.

Ty: I don'teth!!!!

Er anyways where were we? Oh yea, 5……. Hogwarts……… Marauders 

Sirius: um question

Sharpsnout: *sighs* yes?

James: why are is there a bunch of people dressed up in the fairytale getup 

Max: and why are they singing? *looks at Ty whose singing the loudest* 'e can sing?

Sharpsnout: apparently and too answer your other questions the insurance guy asked what happened to the Ford so I told him it went into the woods and well look what happened. I cant get rid of them.

Remus: oh

Peter: still kind of strange

Sharpsnout: your one too talk, Wormtail 

Remus: haven't you tried too get them away?

Sharpsnout: and see the place blown up by Miaka? No way

4 Tri-wizard Champions 

Dan: so 'arry is competing? Freaky what I'd like too know is 'ow 'e got 'is name in the goblet

Amber: I kind of feel bad for Cedric the first real Hufflepuff glory and now he has too share it

Harry: uh Dan what's with the accent?

Dan: I blame me dad

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Fluffy: *pant, pant drool*

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Oliver: ah yes I remember my first Quidditch match.

Harry: what happened?

Oliver: I don't really remember…..Took a bludgers too the head 3 minutes in woke up in the hospital a week later

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow……..Tree 

Sharpsnout: now might be a good time since I doubt I'm gonna get these guys too stop singing now that they've gotten started. This version and the Version in "Into the Woods" that Clear Shadow wrote are different as that one is much longer then this one being the adult version this is the Junior version and therefore shorter. That is all.

Cast: *yes their still at it* "Through its fearful, though its deep, though its dark, and though you may lose the path if you want your wish you have your wish but you cant just wish no to get your wish-"

Sharpsnout: sorry another pause.

**On the seventh day of Christmas a wizard gave to me. 7 Quidditch Players.**

Ron: Yeah go Chudly Cannons!

Dan: Ron are you nuts the Cannons stink. The Bally Castle Bats are 10 times better

Ron: Are not!

**6 of Serena's humongazoid fans **

*fans come out and smack both Ron and Dan on the head*

Serena: stop fighting

Ron/Dan: yes Serena

5….. Hogwarts…….. Marauders 

*compartment door slams and Lily and Patty's voices are muffled*

Sirius: Well you sure have a way with the ladies don't you? Sirius Black's the name and this is James Potter

Max: Max Tomas

Remus: Remus Lupin

Peter: P..Pe…Peter Pettigrew

Sirius: Nice to meet you 3

James: yeah

4 Tri-Champions 

George: What I wanna know is where's the beard

Harry: there is no beard now let me go too bed

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Sharpsnout: ok Fluffy wanna play Frisbee? *Fluffy pounces in front of her like a puppy*

Kali: first we have to find a Frisbee be big enough   

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

George: and just for the record that wasn't us.

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow……..Tree 

Sharpsnout: *blinks then looks at Clear Shadow, Yume, and Meremew who all shrug*

Cast: *still singing* "You go into the woods where nothing's clear where witches ghosts and wolves-"

Cameron, Kali, Charlie, and Remus: Hey!!

Cast: *ignoring interruption*-appear. Into the woods and through the fear you have too take the journey. Into the woods in vain perhaps but who can tell-

Sharpsnout: ok hold it just wait a second

Cast: awww

**Ok now on the eighth day of Christmas a wizard gave to me 8 lessons with Snape.**

Ron: eight!

Harry: be reasonable  

Snape: either 8 lessons with me or 10 detentions with Filch.

Dan: I aint seein a plus to either

Cameron: me neither

7 Quidditch Players 

Dan: jus' admit it Ron the Cannons 'aven't won a game in what a 200 years? Least the 

Bats are the 2nd most successful team in league 'istory

Max: Dan drop it its 2 agains' one the Cannons are a legend 

Dan: yeah that should be buried in a museum basement

**6 of Serena's humongazoid fans **

Cameron: (cowers and whimpers) aw man come on Serena enough with the fan already it was Dan and Ron who are arguing I have nothing what's so ever to do with that fight?

Serena: (swings it around) maybe you do maybe you don't

5…… Hogwarts…….. Marauders 

Max: Aint Peter comin__

James: No said he was too tired

Max_: _To tired? Aye, that's got to be the lames' excuse I've ever 'eard. 'E's excuses are getting wors' somebody ought to tell 'em that

Sirius: You know what the problem is, I think that he's either A. scared of Patty or B. scared of getting caught by Sam.

Max: well bein' scared of Sam is kind of a wimpy excuse but 'e's dead on bein' scared of Patty.

4 Tri-Wizard Champions 

Dan: wait why didn't someone tell me you don't 'ave too take the end of the year tests? I would've tried too get me name in there

Cedric: er Dan if my memory serves me correctly it would've picked on you right away

Dan: aw damn it

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Sharpsnout: hey Dan Kali's right he is sweet

Dan: no 'e isn't

Sharpsnout: yes he is, look the middle head loves the spot behind his ears scratched. *begins scratching middle Fluffy ears as its leg begins thumping on the floor and the other two lick Sharpsnout* ok so he's a little drooly

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Fred: yeah

Dan: hey maybe it was Dobby trying too save Oliver Wood.

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow…… Tree 

Sharpsnout: *massages temples* ok go for it

Men: "Into the woods to lift the spell"

Women: "into the woods to lost the longing"

Men: "into the woods to have the child-"

On the ninth day of Christmas a wizard gave to me. 9 Weasley's living at the Burrow.

Ron: don't forget the Ghoul

Sharpsnout: sorry Ron if I add the ghoul its gonna mess up the song plus I said living. A ghoul aint living

Ron: good point

**8 lessons with Snape **

Dan: we're being punished aren't we

Snape: Tomas!!

7 Quidditch Players 

Oliver: ok this is my last year so we really have to play hard…. I've spent the entire summer designing new form. *snores from other 6 players* guys? Hello?

**6 of Serena's humongazoid fans**

*****cool breeze comes from fans*****

Hagrid: well that's new

5…… Hogwarts…….. Marauders 

Sirius: ok everyone ready? I've got the peanut butter

Remus: look what if Sam finds out? 

Max: your parents will get a kick out of it. Remus ya'd think ya'd know yer brother by now, 'e only makes threats 'e never carries them out 'sides what's the wors' 'e's goin to say in an owl, 'Deares' father and Mother I'm jus' writin to tell ye that Remus and 'is little friends are reekin 'avoc  'round 'ogwarts and I cant 'andle them they placed an explodin cauldron in front of the Slytherin 'all and I'm under the impression that it did go off, can ya send in the reinforcements their appositely out of 'and! Everything else is well, please remember to feed me goldfish, Goldie, for I fear 'e's very lonely without me, yer eldes' son, 'ead Boy, and fermer Prefect Samric Lupin' even yer brother isn't that loony 'sides isn't yer dad a big prankster 'imself, e'd probably get a kick out of it

*all five laugh*

Patty: wait you all actually understood that?

*Marauders all nod and laugh harder*

Patty: wow that's a first

4 Tri-Wizard Champions 

Harry: ok so the first task is Dragons Cedric don't ask how I found out and just forget it was me who told you

Sharpsnout: uh Harry that doesn't match the book *holds up book* aww forget it *walks away with the book in hand*

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Kali: oh look his legs going that is so cute

Sharpsnout: see Dan he's a good puppy, just with three heads, would you be mean too Bo or Cody if he had three heads?

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Dobby: excuse me?

Dan: no I'm serious it could have been right?

Hermione: I cant believe your blaming that on a poor overworked slave

Dan: oh come on Hermione not this subject again *Dobby blinks then makes himself disappear*

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow…… Tree 

Trelawney: oh good a break from those singers, they where clouding up my inner eye

Hermione: *whispering* I'm sure

**On the 10th day of Christmas a wizard gave to me. 10 subjects for Hermione **

Dan: and how are you planning on going to 10 subjects a day? Just outta curiosity?

Hermione: I've worked it out already with McGonagall.

9 Weasley's at the Burrow 

Ginny: wait what about Eriol and Pig?

Sharpsnout: Ginny I'm sorry but I've spent enough time tryin too figure out this song, I cant change it around now just so I can add the animals and the ghoul

Ginny: ok

**8 lessons with Snape**

Dan: you know I'm sensing a bit of hostility from Snape

Snape: Tomas another word out of you and it'll be 50 pints and detention

Dan: *whispers* did he just say pints? 

Sharpsnout: *nods* that's what I heard

Harry: me too

Dan: fine. Professor?

Snape: what Tomas?

Dan: Word

Snape: Detention and fifty points

Dan: aw man no pints?

7 Quidditch players 

Dan: Dad come on the Cannons are the wors' team in the 'istory of Quidditch everyone knows that.

Max: (comes in wearing a bright orange Cannons shirt) I wear me colours proudly

Dan: (head in hands in embarrassment) Dad you're an embarrassment to the Quidditch community!

**6 of Serena's humongazoid fans fanning**

Serena: *hits Dan and Max on the head with the fans as if she's playing drums*

Dan: ow Professor!!

Max: Remus control yer wife will ya?

Remus: *voice afar* sorry Max cant help you

5 Hogwarts Marauders 

Sirius: *comes in with a very thick book* 

Max: so Padfoot when did you start reading actual books?

Sirius: Shut up Max. This involves you. In this book I have the answer to all your problems!

Max: So ya finally figured out 'ow to get me dad off the whole 'you'll never become a Minister of Magic if ya don't pay attention to yer studies instead of that Quidditch rubbish' bit?

Sirius: nope I've got the prefect way too scare the hell out of Snape and some other Slytherins

Kristine: (see Time Turner Fun, by Clear Shadow) oooo can I help!?

All five: *blink, blink*

Crystal: (same as above) uh Kristine we don't go back to their third year remember we go back to their 5th year.

Kristine: ooppss  

4 Tri Wizard Champions 

Cedric: hey Harry take a bath

Harry: huh?

Cedric: seriously take a bath it'll help with the clue

Sharpsnout: Seriously serious Sirius?

Cedric: huh!? Sharpsnout where'd you come from?

Sharpsnout: *eye roll* I wrote this song, so I can pop in wherever I please

**3 licks from Fluffy**

(Dan's dog Bo comes out Serena translates for them)

Bo: 'so you think you're the master drooler? Just because you have three heads pal means nothing to a mastiff! *begins panting and drooling massively* come on buddy lets go!'

Fluffy head 1: 'is?'

Fluffy head 2: 'he'

Fluffy head 3: 'Serious' 

Sharpsnout: Seri- *Sharpsnout's mouth is covered by Cameron*

Cameron: no more Sirius jokes

Dan: and I thought three drooling heads was bad

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Fred: * "accidentally" nails Snape with Dungbomb he hit using his bat*

Snape: Weasley!!! Detention and 50 points from Gryffindor 

Serena: look I see the forehead wrinkle see there it is *points and everyone looks*

Snape: excuse me Serena but why are you all gawking at my head?

Kali: Because Uncle Snapey you have a wrinkle right there *pokes it*

Dan: no Kali see that would be considered a plumbers butt on his forehead

Charlie and Kali: oh

And a Ford in a Whomping Willow…….Tree 

Sharpsnout: thank god this is Into the Woods thing is almost over

Hans: you know you could have told them no

Sharpsnout: Hans have you ever told Chiyume and Miaka no?

Hans: no

Sharpsnout: there you go

Women: To wed the prince 

Men: to get the money

Women: to save the house

Men: too kill the wolf

Cameron, Hans, Remus, Charlie, and Kali: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Inuyausha: (rolls eyes) to kill the wolf 

Cameron, Hans, Remus, Charlie, and Kali: SHARPSNOUT!!!!

On the eleventh day of Christmas a wizard gave to me 11 years of Voldie 

Ron: I really wish you wouldn't say his name

Sharpsnout: look I'm taking a leaf out of Serena's book and saying that fear of a name only encourages fear of the person. *pauses and starts laughing* and besides with a name like Voldiething how can you take him serious

10 subjects for Hermione 

Ron: Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself

Dan: Yea or said at least somthin in your defense…..Hermione? Hermione? Where'd she go?

9 Weasley's at the Burrow 

Ron: mum made swearters for all of you see all got letters on. *Harry holds up green one with H, Dan a blue with D, and Cameron a brown with a C*

Dan: oh their nice least we aint gonna get them mixed up

Ron: I think that's the point

**8 lessons with Snape **

Snape: now make sure too add one I'm only saying this once one drop of chicken blood

Serena: hmm age old question which really came first the chicken or the egg.

Kristine: Speaking of chickens, why can't they fly? Is it just some freak of nature thing that defies them the ability of flight?

7 Quidditch Players 

Malfoy: practicing for the ballet Potter?

Dan: hey Malfoy practicing for the Idiots Parade?

**6 of Serena's humongazoid fans**

*****crickets*** **

Sharpsnout: aw man Serena!!! Where'd you go? Aw forget it, Marauders your up

5…… Hogwarts…….. Marauders 

Sirius: er right so did you like question 10, Mooney?

Remus: loved it, give five sighs that identify a werewolf

James: do you think you got them all?

Remus: one: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name is Remus Lupin

Max: Four: 'e's a Prefect jus' like 'is brother was

Remus: your right I'd better resign 

Max: aw don't worry 'bout it yer nothin like Sam

4 Tri-Wizard Champions 

Moody: Harry so you've found out about the dragons huh? Don't worry too much just shope you don't get that Horntail 

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Grady: Dad can I get a dog?

Dan: why Hans and Cameron are here enough

Cameron: Dan!

Hans: Uncle Dan

Grady: Dad

Dan: kidding what kind of dog?

Grady: oh nothing special just one like Kali has with three heads *Dan does a kind of anime faint*

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

*Fred and George fly off*

Sharpsnout: *eye roll* Quidditch practice

**And a Ford in a Whomping Willow…… Tree**

Sharpsnout: sorry guys I forgot about that line, but don't feel bad I had too sing it too and I was the wolf. *grumbles* See the wolf is the victim in this entire play all the wolf wants too do is have a nice snack which Little Red Riding Hood could've offered since she had a basket full of it. But no she had to eat it all. And what happens too the wolf!?!? He gets his stomach cut open by a baker not a hunter a baker 

Meremew: Sharpsnout? Uh Sharpsnout

Sharpsnout: and another thing the Granny wants the wolf dead I mean he just ate her because her granddaughter wouldn't be nice too him,

Yume: uh er Sharpsnout can we continue?

Sharpsnout: er yeah go for it.

Women: "to find the father"

Men: "to conquer the kingdom"

All: "To have, to wed, to get, to save, to kill, to keep, to go to the festival! Into the Woods, Into the Woods, Into the Woods. Then out of the woods and happy ever after."

Sharpsnout: finally they're done. And no you can't sing the second verse that's enough. Your lucky I let you guy's come in and sing it in the first place.

Claims adjuster: you know I think I've seen enough too apply your claim you'll have your money by the end of the week *shakes head and leaves*

On the twelfth day of Christmas a wizard gave to me 12 Dementor kisses  

Sirius: oh very funny.

Sharpsnout: I love you Sirius 

Sirius: yeah right be serious

Sharpsnout: seriously serious Sirius? *Sirius shakes head and laughs*

Miroku:  *pops in* I heard the word kisses I'd love a kiss. Will they bear my child? 

Sharpsnout: *sighs* Miruke as I told Mousse this is a Harry Potter 12 Days of Christmas not Ranma and not Inyuasha. And besides you don't want kisses from a Dementor and you certainly don't want them bearing your child. *blinks and looks at Sirius* is that even humanly possible? *shakes head* no, no bad thought. Besides I thought Yume and Clear Shadow wanted to bear your child?

Miroku: the more the merrier I say *Sirius and Sharpsnout exchange a look and roll their eyes*

11 years of Voldie 

Sharpsnout: *grins* VOLDITHING!!!!! He sounds like a remote control for a TV

Uncle Vernon: Excuse me!

Sharpsnout: hehehehe Dementoids!!! Uncle Vernon you got anymore?

Uncle Vernon: I am not your uncle your with those other freaks aren't you?

Sharpsnout: *thinks* nope I'm my own freak!! 

10 subjects for Hermione 

Dan: here Hermione this is your Christmas gift from me, Cameron, Ron, and Harry.

Hermione: *opens gift and pulls out bookbag that's big enough too fit a sumo wrestler* oh very funny

Dan: Hermione use it well

9 Weasley's at the Burrow 

Mrs. Weasley: is anyone hungry I can fix something up for all of you.

Sharpsnout: maybe later Mrs. Weasley the songs almost over but thank you very much for the offer.

**8 lessons with Snape **

Snape: I want that shrinking potion on my desk at the end of class

Ron: do you think all the dosages in the class would be enough to shrink his nose?

Hermione: Ron!

Dan: no I think it would take something stronger 

Harry: might shrink his biased personality 

Cameron: its worth a shot

7 Quidditch Players 

Sharpsnout: I'm just gonna add my piece before the argument heats up again. *looks around* Max I hate to admit it but the Bats are a good team, 

Dan: HA!, 

Sharpsnout: however, I personally side with the Toyohashi Tengu of Japan!!!!! *Dan, Max, and Cameron all drop anime style* 

Dan: you know it just figures that it be a team from Japan, 

Sharpsnout: well there's not a whole lotta info on the Heidelberg Harriers from Germany, but I think that their probably a good team too, and well the US has a pretty good team I will admit the Fitchburg Finches are a magnificent Quidditch team.

**6 of Serena's humongazoid fans**

Serena: *warning tone* Sharpsnout

Sharpsnout: I was just saying my piece I'm not gonna continue with it. Just wanted too say it before they ask me too chose sides.****

5…… Hogwarts…….. Marauders 

Sirius: I'm bored…. Wish it was the Full Moon

Remus: you might

Max: *looks from Remus too Sirius* you know if yer that bored Padfoot we can always 'ave a race?

Sirius: what kind of race?

Max: up fer a dog paddle?

Remus: knock it off you two,

Max: sorry Remus but I'm itching to go wolf

James: Max that might be the fleas

Max: I do not have fleas

Sharpsnout: Cameron does *Marauders blink in amazement*

Cameron: I do not have fleas!

4 Tri-Wizard Champions 

Sharpsnout: *looks around as the 4 Champions are missing* oh brother probably at the 2nd task. Sorry for the inconvenience folks *walks off grumbling* I'm losing all my bloody people

**3 licks from Fluffy**

Fluffy: *begins licking everyone in sight*

2 Gryffindor Beaters 

Fred: *sends a bludgers flying at Malfoy who ducks it then flies into wall* oo that's gotta hurt

**And a Ford……… in…… a………. Whomping……….. Willow…… Tree**

*car comes flying out of Dark Forest and scatters entire group 'cept Sharpsnout and Serena*

Serena: wow I'm impressed

Sharpsnout: yeah it's amazing what Einstein can do with that computer power of his. *Holds up remote control and makes the car do 360s in front of them*

Serena: can I give it a try?

Sharpsnout: go for it. *Serena begins playing with remote* and the best part is when you push this button. *Points too red button that says "do not touch unless absolutely necessary"*

Serena: ooo what happens?

Sharpsnout: well in case muggles are reading this I've programmed it so it not only gives off a light that erases all memory of this song contents, like the blinky things in Men In Black? *Serena nods* but it also gives the person pressing the button a large cheese pizza 

Serena: is that every time? 

Sharpsnout: *nods* every time. I've made sure it doesn't work on true believers in magic. *Serena grins and nods, Sharpsnout hands her glasses (like the ones in Men from Black)* Shades on?

Serena: (nods)

Sharpsnout: Ok people I'll be seeing you but you wont be seeing us.

Serena: Bye *presses button, blinding white light fills room then nothing everyone is gone*

Sharpsnout: (peeks in and lowers glasses, holding a slice of pizza) ok then if your wondering what the heck your doing here then kindly click on the box below this and just say you liked this though you cant remember what it is. If you know where the heck you are and are just trying to get the bright white glare out of your eyes, your in the right place. Sorry 'bout the glare thing. Once you're done with that just click on the review box and tell me what you think. Because your one of the lucky ones who are a believer in magic and the world of magic, imagination, and having fun. 

Hans: *voice far off in the distance* Sharpsnout are you done bothering the people? Come on we're gonna play Quodpot your missing all the fun.

Sharpsnout: well that's my cue, later people!!!! *apparates away*


End file.
